


Movies, and Pillows, and Phone Calls, Oh My

by Settiai



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man walked into the rec room just in time for a pillow from the sofa to come flying straight at his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies, and Pillows, and Phone Calls, Oh My

Spider-Man walked into the rec room just in time for a pillow from the sofa to come flying straight at his face. Luckily for him, his Spidey-sense kicked in just in time for him to duck. The pillow went soaring safely over him, and he heard it hit the floor behind him with a barely noticeable sound.

The sofa went flying over his head a second later. Unfortunately, it was too large to actually make it through the door, and it came to a complete stop directly over his head.

"Gah!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up to catch the falling sofa before it landed on top of him. Once he was certain that he'd grabbed it in time, he let his gaze move away inside the room. "Okay, what's with the flying furniture?"

Cap was already beside him, grabbing the sofa from him and quickly sitting it down on the floor beside them. "Spider-Man, are you okay?"

Peter rolled his shoulders before nodding as he reached up to pull his mask off. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, looking past Cap into the crowded rec room. It looked like even more of a disaster area than usual, and the expressions on the other Avengers' faces ranged from worried (mostly Giant Girl, Storm, and Ant-Man, though he thought that he'd caught a glimpse of it on Tony's face for just a second before he'd gone back to talking on the cell phone in his hand) to apologetic (the Hulk, which explained the flying sofa in the first place) to impressed (Thor, Luke Cage, and Tigra who - come to think of it - had probably never seen his super-strength in action).

Well, and then there was Wolverine; he just looked amused. Or possibly constipated. It was hard to tell with him sometimes.

Cap stared at him skeptically.

"Seriously, Cap," Peter added, shrugging. "Proportionate strength of a spider, remember?" He paused. "Pillow fight?"

Hulk let out a loud chuckle. "Hulk win! He throw heavy pillows."

Peter let out a snort of laughter, and the remaining hints of worry on his teammate's faces faded to amusement. "Hey, Tony, does this mean you're adding pillow fights to the list of things that the Hulk is never supposed to do?"

Tony said something into his phone then brought it away from his ear, holding his hand over the speaker. "I'm putting it in right between play hide-and-seek and drink coffee," he said, cracking a smile. Then he put the phone back to his ear. "Yes, Pepper, I'm still listening. What were you saying about Latveria wanting to buy stock in the company?"

Peter glanced over at Cap. "That doesn't sound good," he said, frowning. "Is movie night canceled?"

"Nope," Luke said, walking over. He eyed Peter for a second before nodding before leaning down and picking the sofa up like it didn't weigh anything. Which, Peter had to admit, was very impressive. "You're stronger than you look."

"Indeed," Thor said, not moving from his customary place beside Storm.

Tigra nodded in agreement as Luke carried the sofa back in the direction of the TV, where the other chairs and pieces of furniture were still sitting.

Wolverine snorted. "That's not saying much."

"Ha, ha," Peter grumbled, stepping out of the doorway and following Luke. As soon as the other man put the sofa back down on the floor, Peter jumped on it and claimed his customary spot. "What are we watching?"

"_The Lord of the Rings_," Thor proclaimed solemnly, overlapping with Jan's reply of: "_Titanic_."

Cap finally walked over to where the others were gathered, his brow creasing a little as he frowned. "I thought we agreed on _Casablanca_."

Storm let out a tired sigh. "We haven't decided yet," she said to Peter. "That is actually what caused the earlier pillow fight."

There was a strangled sound a few feet away.

"What do you mean, do I want to set up a meeting with Victor von Doom? Of course I don't want to set up a meeting with him!" Tony pulled the phone away from his ear long enough to stare at it with an incredulous look on his face before putting it back. "Pepper, you _do_ remember him threatening to kill you and Rhodey just a few years ago, right?"

Everyone glanced at Tony for a second. Then they all turned toward Cap. He stared back for a moment, a blank look on his face, before it was replaced with realization.

Shaking his head, Cap walked over and casually plucked the phone from Tony's hand mid-sentence. Tony stopped talked, staring at him in surprise.

"Pepper," Cap said, raising his voice a little, "we're borrowing Tony for a few hours. Can you keep his company from destroying itself until the team finishes a movie?"

He tilted his head a bit as she apparently replied. Then he started to blush, and he stammered something intelligible.

Tony grabbed the phone from him. "Pepper, what on earth did you just say to Steve?"

Peter casually webbed the spare camera that he always kept in the room, just in case. He quickly snapped a few pictures. He had honestly never seen a human's face turn quite that shade of red, and he wanted remember it.

Cap and Tony carefully didn't meet each other's gaze as they walked over to join the others a few seconds later. Tony immediately dropped down on the sofa beside Peter; after a moment's hesitation, Cap sat down on the floor beside his feet. He wasn't actually leaning against Tony's legs, but Peter was willing to bet good money that he would be before movie night was over.

"So," Peter asked, looking around, "seriously, what are we watching? Because, personally, I vote for the two _Ghostbusters_ movies."

"No," Cap said instantly.

"Not a chance," Tony agreed.

Wolverine grunted. "You're crazy, kid."

Storm shook her head. "It will not happen, Peter."

"Um, what happened to the rec room?" Bruce asked tentatively, earning several sideways looks as everyone suddenly noticed that the Hulk was gone. Then he looked down at his ripped shirt and sheepishly shook his head. "Never mind. And I have to agree, no _Ghostbusters_."

Thor and Tigra shared a confused look. "What's wrong with that movie?" she asked.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What, you two never watched the news?" he asked. "I wasn't even on the team back then, but I heard about it."

Thor turned his gaze toward him. "I do not understand."

"Once you actually fight the Statue of Liberty in real life, watching it on TV loses some of its appeal," Jan said, grimacing a bit. She leaned in closer to Hank, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was one of our first big battles, back when we first started up the Avengers."

"I still say it's a good movie," Peter grumbled. He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice, though; he had suggested the _Ghostbusters_ films every movie night since the Avengers had been founded, and he'd yet to actually convince them to agree to it.

"We could watch _Them!_," Hank suggested.

Tony cleared his throat. "I've been wanting to see that new _Sherlock Holmes_ movie."

"What about _Star Wars_?" Bruce asked tentatively.

A thoughtful look appeared on Storm's face. "I haven't seen _Ghost_ in quite some time."

Luke dropped down in one of the reclining chairs. "Here we go again," he muttered as the others' voices started to get louder. He was grinning, despite his resigned tone of voice.

Peter shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

A few seconds later, his Spidey-senses went off. This time, however, it wasn't soon enough for him to miss being hit in the face by a flying pillow.


End file.
